This Hurts Me More
by Cumor
Summary: When Alice gets out of hand, it's up to Jasper to see that she is brought back in line. Simple little one shot. Warning: Contains disciplinary spanking of a teen vampire working off the idea of domestic discipline. If you find this idea distasteful or feel that it is abusive, please do not read. Thanks.


**Warning: **Contains disciplinary spanking of a teen vampire working off the idea of domestic discipline. If you find this idea distasteful or feel that it is abusive, please do not read. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** All the wonderful Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I thank her for allowing our continual use of them... and boy do we put them through their paces. No character was permanently harmed in the writing of this fiction; they just end up a little sore.

**AN: **Well, my friends, this was not written for publication. I've seen a few people claim that a writer does not write for themselves. This piece disproves that notion. I wrote this one-shot so I could toy with an idea, but the ending turned it into something of a prequel, so I decided to just throw caution to the wind and share it with y'all. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jasper sat at his desk pondering over his physics homework when the door to his room slowly opened and then shut firmly with a thud. Without looking up from his worksheet he inquired in a soft deep voice. "I take it you got my note?"

"Yes, Sir, but whatever it is that I'm being accused of, I swear to you that I didn't do it. I am completely innocent, Mr. Hale. You have to believe me."

"Don't be so quick to swear until you have all the facts, Miss Brandon." With his eyes still fixed on his course work, Jasper tipped his head towards the chair situated in the opposite corner of the room. "Bring that over here and take a seat. There seems to be a matter that needs discussin'."

"But I'm telling you that I didn't do anything." Alice crossed her arms and defiantly stomped her foot as her breath came out in a loud huff.

Only then did the warm dark amber eyes flicker away from his neatly constructed equation to glance up at the little pissed off pixie.

"Telling tall tales is not an endearing trait in young ladies. You're best to be keepin' that in mind, Missy. Now mind your manners and do as I say because I won't be askin' twice."

"But, Mr. Hale..."

A raised brow brought her current argument to a screeching halt and sent Alice to begrudgingly fetch the less than comfortable hardwood chair. Dragging the under appreciated piece of furniture across the room, the petite brunette set it just out of Jasper's reach before flopping down with an exasperated sigh.

Tugging at the hem of her short skirt, Alice crossed her legs before settling her entwined hands on her raised knee as she boldly met Jasper's eyes. "And just what am I supposed to have done?"

"Tone down that attitude right now, Little Lady. You know better than to act up with me." Placing his pencil down, Jasper gave Alice his full attention. "You're actin' a might brave for a naughty little girl being summoned to talk with the Dean."

"But I didn't do anything," Alice whined. "I've been good and my grades are up to snuff so I know this isn't an academic intervention or anything of that nature."

"I can't believe that you are actually going to sit there and tell me that you believe that you have behaved like a proper young lady."

"I have been."

"So then Mrs. Platt has been fibbing to me about your misbehavior? Is that what you truthfully expect me to believe?"

Alice's eyes widened in shock as she leaned back in the chair.

"Mrs. Platt?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now do you care to explain yourself or do you intend to continue with this charade?"

Quickly attempting to regain the upper hand, Alice's eyes narrowed and her words came out in a soft hiss, "That hussy has had it out for me since the first day I stepped through the doors of this school. I don't know what I ever did to her. Maybe I wronged her in another life, but she will lie on me in an instant."

"MISS BRANDON!" Jasper slammed his hand down on the desk with a mighty crack as he got to his feet to tower over the now frightened teen. "You will not speak ill of any of the instructors employed by this institution. Mrs. Platt is one of the finest teachers in the Northwest. She has more accolades then you can shake a stick at and she is the most caring woman there is when it comes to worrying about her students. We are lucky to have her here and I will not hear you slander her good name."

Jasper's eyes darkened and flashed dangerously sending a shiver racing up and down Alice's spine.

While keeping her head low, the little mischief maker glanced up with an impish grin tugging at her lips.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realize that you had a thing for older women."

Taking a hold of the girl's chin, Jasper lifted her head until she met his smoldering eyes.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Miss Brandon and I suggest you stop and ask yourself if you are really willing to pay the steep price that this little performance is fixin' ta cost ya."

Stubbornly, Alice jerked her head free of his hand and glare back at the Dean, but a few moments later her countenance softened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hale. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Jasper tugged down on his waist coat to straighten it as he leaned back against the edge of his desk, never allowing his eyes to stray from the mischievous girl.

"See to it that it doesn't, Miss Brandon. Keep in mind that I can make your future fairly uncomfortable for quite some time to come should I deem that necessary to make the appropriate impression upon you."

"Make the appropriate impression. Pfft. Sounds just like Daddy," Alice whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sure did sound like something to me."

"Thought you couldn't hear me."

Jasper cocked a brow while folding his arms. "Mary Alice Brandon, this is the last time that I'm going to ask you to mind yourself and behave. If I have to say ..."

Alice waved her hand impudently. "Yes. Yes. I already know. If you have to repeat yourself you'll ..."

Before she had a chance to finish her statement, the teen found herself unceremoniously snatched to her feet by a strong unyielding hand wrapped snugly around her wrist.

"Hey, cut that...ow!"

Propping his foot up on the lower rung of the chair, Jasper tilted his miscreant over his thigh and delivered several stinging swats to the seat of her skirt before setting her back on her feet.

"OWWW!" Alice danced from foot to foot while rubbing her smarting backside with both hands. "Not so hard."

"I can assure you that I was very restrained with you this time, Miss Brandon, but if you continue with your sassiness, I'll show you just how hard I can be."

Alice continued to rub out the sting in her rear, but a devilish glint sparkled in her eyes causing Jasper to shake his head.

"Good God, but you are being a saucy little thing today."

"You were the one who said it."

"There wasn't a thing wrong with what I said. It's your mind that is in the gutter, young lady." He tapped her forehead lightly with his finger as he scowled slightly. "That's enough out of you."

Jasper's expression softened as he gently cradled her face in his hands and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Safeword?"

Alice nodded. "Biloxi."

He cocked his head while fixing her with a questioning gaze.

"No, Dean Hale. I'm good. Well maybe not too good, but you know what I mean." Alice gave him a wink before pulling away from his soft embrace to stand on her tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Then, Little Miss, sit yourself back down in that chair right there because I am far from done with talkin'."

Alice looked down at the evil wooden seat and shook her head.

"Yes, ma'am. Plant your fanny in that chair right now. Just keep in mind that you brought this on yourself and if you continue to be obstinate there's plenty more where those first few came from."

The young woman's bottom lip protruded as she shifted her gaze from her Dean back to the chair.

"Couldn't you have picked something better to sit on?"

"Nope. This one is perfect."

"It is not," she stated glumly, before deciding to give in to his demands. Slowly she began to lower herself onto the seat. "You are just being mean. I think of your tushy when the shoe's on the other foot, you know?"

"I am thinking about yours quite a lot, Miss Brandon."

Jasper was helpless to suppress the grin that blossomed on his face, but it quickly faded when Alice popped right back up off the chair and headed for the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady? You had better march yourself back over here this instant."

"Just a minute, Dean. I had a vision. I know what I'm suppose to do."

Jasper rolled his eyes. _Damn vision. It's like she has the script already while I'm left to improvise._

Scooping up one of the decorative pillows from the bed, Alice was back in a flash and settled more or less comfortably on the new and improved cushioned chair.

Jasper shook his head at her smug expression.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I just did it, didn't I?" Shifting to a more comfortable position, Alice smirked as she crossed her legs. "Now, what am I being so wrongly accused of?"

The administrator cocked a brow as he hopped up to sit on his desk and crossed his arms. "I believe you already know the answer to that question."

The self satisfied smirk swiftly disappeared and Alice's head drooped just a little as she lowered her gaze.

"Oh," she intoned very softly.

"Oh is right." Jasper reached over and gently lifted the crestfallen girl's face so that she was once again looking him directly in the eyes. "I did say that it was Miss Platt who put me on notice about your behavior today."

"So this is real, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Alice sighed sadly as she averted her eyes, unable to bear the weight of his serious expression. She continued to fidget nervously beneath the Dean's scrutiny for a few moments before a bright smile lit up her face and her eyes regained their spark.

"Mary Alice, this is a very serious matter and I have no other option but to be stern with you," Jasper warned as he questioned her sudden change of mood.

"I know," she nodded in acceptance, but the smile remained.

"Miss Brandon, I hardly see this as a joyous occasion."

"It isn't, Sir."

"Then would you care to explain to me why you appear so delighted all of a sudden?"

"Because you give better after care than Daddy."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _I swear that my angel is going to be the death of me._

Looking back at the beaming girl, the Dean cleared his throat before inquiring, "Why don't you tell me why we are having this little chat."

"Um... yeah.. I don't think so."

Jasper's brow raised at her defiance, but he kept his disappointment in check as he quietly responded simply with a soft, "Why not?"

"Rule number one is never disclose more information than necessary because you might end up hanging yourself. I would rather have you tell me why I'm here."

The Dean sat up straighter as he allowed his expression to harden.

"Are you intending to withhold the truth from me, little girl?"

"No, Sir, I would never ever keep anything from you, but seeing as I'm already in trouble I don't get the point in outing myself for any minor infraction of the rules either."

Alice smiled sweetly as she did her level best to be the picture of innocence. Jasper, however, was not convinced in the least.

"Miss Brandon, allow me make one thing absolutely crystal clear to you. Deception will not be tolerated. I know that you are used to batting your eyes and laying on the sugar to get your way, but if you try to mislead me in anyway you will be sent up to see the Senior Dean of Discipline. He will get to the truth of the matter in no time. I probably shouldn't have offered to take over your correction in the first place, but Miss Platt thought it would be better for you if I did. That's why she came to me."

Alice lowered her head while shifting uneasily on the chair before Jasper heard a faint, "Sorry, Sir."

Tipping her head back up so he could gaze into her eyes, her mate-turned-Dean firmly ordered, "No need to apologize, Miss Brandon. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I'll be honest, but please don't make me tattle on myself. It just doesn't seem right."

Jasper tilted his head to the side as he gauged her emotions before softening his voice. "Fair enough. We'll take this from what I've been told and you can correct any inaccuracies."

Reaching behind himself, the Dean retrieved a folder which he quickly thumbed through to extract a form before replacing it back on the desk.

"The complaint that I have here from Miss Platt states that you were caught starting a fight with another student." He handed Alice the note written in their mother's neat script that had been waiting on the kitchen counter for him when he returned home from school. As Alice read over the charge, Jasper felt her anxiety crank up a notch, but also noticed how her posture relaxed a touch in defeat. "Do you deny your involvement?"

"No, Sir, " she whispered while handing him back the incriminating paper.

"Missy, you know that this sort of behavior is prohibited. By all accounts this is a most grievous offense, Miss Brandon and will be treated as such. Do you have anything at all to offer in your defense?"

"It wasn't really a fight, Dean. It was just a minor disagreement. Actually it wasn't much of anything at all."

Jasper's golden eyes narrowed as a frustrated growl caught in his throat.

"I would say that getting into a brawl that only ceased with the intervention of Mr. McCarthy and Mr. Mason is a great deal of something, young lady. Now, would you like to try again, but this time with something that I will believe. You would be wise to eliminate the half truths as well as the full blown lies, Mary Alice. They really is no difference between the two and they will only serve to buy you a pass to speak with Dr. Cullen. Is that really your preference?"

Alice tucked her head down and shook it slowly while whispering a faint, "No."

"Then explain yourself. What was this fight about?"

Had it not been for his enhanced hearing, Jasper would have missed the near silently muttered response of, "Gulfport."

The Dean's brow furrowed in confusion as he continued to watch the girl's motionless form.

"You got into a fistfight over Gulfport, Mississippi?"

Alice shook her head and sighed quietly. "It's like Biloxi, but I just need you to give me a moment to ask a question and then we can continue."

Jasper smirked slightly as he slipped off the desk to crouch down next to his wife.

"What is it, Darlin'? You know you can always ask me anything."

"I know that I'm in trouble for real, so why are you..." Alice's voice trailed off and she lifted her head while allowing her eyes to unfocus. Jasper waited patiently for her to return to the present and once she had done so he gave a little nod while an expectant expression shown clearly on his face. "Oh and that's why you wouldn't make a decision."

Taking her hand gently in his, Jasper looked up at his mate as he shared with Alice the intense love that he felt for her before quietly offering his own explanation.

"I thought it would be easier for you like this. I know that it sends mixed signals, but I just couldn't come up with a better option. Esme wanted to give Carlisle a break since he is havin' a hard day at work. She's addressing this same issue with Rose, because obviously... well Emmett being Emmett. You know that wasn't going to happen and I didn't think Rosalie would appreciate brotherly intervention; if you know what I mean."

Alice smiled slightly as she shook her head again. "No, I don't think she would go for that."

"Momma also felt that this was one way to keep me out of the doghouse since I can't seem to control myself when it comes to defending you."

"Esme is very smart," Alice nodded while continuing to avoid her husband's gaze.

"That she is." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently before releasing it so his hands were free to carefully cradle her face to help him gain her full attention. "Sweetheart, I took this route so that it wouldn't feel as foreign to you, but you have to understand that you are going to be punished. There is no way around that and if I don't hold up my end Papa will step in and both of us will end up with the short end of that stick."

Turning just enough to kiss his palm, Alice sighed. "I know and I don't want that. I won't give you a hard time anymore."

"I don't mind you making me work for it. In someways that makes it easier on me, too, but I just worry about confusing you and what the aftereffects will be."

"I know the difference and I've seen the outcome now that you've let your guard down. Don't worry so much, Jazzy. As long as I'm with you, I know that you'll keep me safe."

"So you're ready then?"

"I'm ready," she nodded. "And I really am sorry that I beat Rose up, but she did deserved it."

Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed his wife's cheek as he stood before easily slipping back into his role of headmaster.

"That does not sound very contrite, Miss Brandon."

"I have no reason to be contrite. The slut had it coming."

"Mary Alice Brandon, you do realize that you are speaking ill of my baby sister, correct?"

"Yes and I really wouldn't care if she was Dr. Cullen's daughter. That doesn't make a bit of difference to me, but you better not show her preferential treatment either."

"I never intended to and you better watch your tone, young'un. You are on thin enough ice with me already."

"You expect me to care? It's not like things can get any worse." Alice huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, that does it." Jasper turned to his desk and scribbled a quick note of his own at the top of Esme's carefully worded request. "It is painfully obvious that you have no intention of keeping your attitude in check and I will not continue to put up with it. I cannot help you, Miss Brandon and Mrs. Platt was mistaken in thinking that I could. You will have to explain your recent behavior to Dr. Cullen. Maybe he can help show you the error of your ways since I apparently am incapable."

"No! No, Dean Hale! Please, don't. I'll be good. I'll listen to you and not make a fuss. I swear."

"I don't want to hear it, Miss Brandon. I've given you ample opportunity, but you are not willing to meet me even half way. I will handle my sister's involvement while you report to Dr. Cullen." Jasper suddenly glanced back over his shoulder catching the young girl's eye. "And don't even consider taking a detour and getting lost on your way to his office because I will call to let him know to expect you."

"Please, Dean Hale. I'll do anything. Please don't send me to Dr. Cullen. Last time I was in to see him he promised me that I could look forward to a month's detention and a full senior dozen if I was sent to him again this month. Please, Dean. Have pity on me and punish me yourself."

Inhaling deeply, Jasper placed his pen down and turned around to face his errant student as he plunged his hands in his pockets to contain them.

"What was the fight about?"

Alice swallowed hard and looked down her hands, but the sound of the Dean clearing his throat caused her to turn her gaze towards him.

"Rose took on of my best blouses and ruined it."

"Rosalie stole an article of clothing from you?" Jasper's brow furrowed at the thought because it simply didn't make sense, but with the girls he could never really be sure.

"No, Sir," Alice reluctantly disclosed. "She asked to borrow it and I loaned it to her."

"I see. And how did it become ruined?"

The Dean removed his hands from his pockets and straightened his waist coat before crossing his arms loosely over his chest as he began to relax a little with this promising progress.

"She was polishing her nails in civics when James Abbot knocked into her desk and caused the bottle to spill."

"Hmm. I take it that this stain won't come out?"

"Well duh." Alice rolled her eyes at his ineptitude at following simple logic. "It's nail polish. The only thing that will get it out is remover and that will eat the blouse. It's hopelessly ruined Dean and it's all because Rosalie was careless."

Ignoring the flare of insolence from the girl, Jasper thought for a moment before speaking.

"I don't believe that class is the proper place for primpin', but it would appear that this was simply an accident. Did Rosalie at least apologize?"

"Yes, but that doesn't fix the problem."

"Did she offer to replace the ruined garment?"

"No," the girl answered quickly before glancing away.

"Alice," he growled softly in a warning tone.

"Oh, fine. Yes she said that she would get me a new one, but she can't. It was a designer blouse so she can't just go get it off the rack somewhere."

"I'm sure that she will find something equally as nice to replace it."

"I don't care. It's the principle of the matter."

Sighing in exasperation, Jasper shook his head. "Miss Brandon, I happen to know that you have a large enough wardrobe to single handedly clothe a small country. There is absolutely no reason for you to become aggressive over the loss of a single blouse; one that you loaned to someone else, I might add."

"She's always careless with my stuff."

"Even if that were true, that is no reason for you to attack her. No one made you loan anything to her so in reality, you are just as much to blame for this damage."

"That's not true, Dean. I know that she's your sister and all, but there is no way that you can defend what she did. Rosalie didn't take care of it like she should have. I was just trying to be nice, but her general bitchiness causes shit to happen and this time it happened to something that didn't belong to her."

"I admit that Rosalie has her short comings..."

"Shortcomings? She's a flat out bitch and everyone knows it."

A muscle in Jasper's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth and drew a slow deep breath.

Sensing that she may have gone too far, Alice began to quickly backpedal.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hale. I didn't mean to call your sister a bitch. Actually, I did since she is one, but I never meant to say that in front of you. I really am so sorry. I won't say anything else. My lips are sealed. Please forgive me. It will not happen again. Never ever. I swear."

"Miss Brandon, that is inappropriate speech for a young lady to use in front of anyone."

Alice's chin touched her chest, but she raised her eyes in time to see a dark expression on the Dean's face.

"Stand up, please."

"But, Sir..."

A shake of his head immediately silenced her budding discourse.

"Arguing is ill advised, young lady. Now do as ya told before I hafta force you to comply."

There was a sharp forceful edge to his quiet voice that Alice had never heard in all the time they had spent together. Here and there she would get glimpses of the soldier that her mate had been, but this was the first time that he had taken such rigid command over her. _So this is how his subordinates must have felt. _Had the situation been slightly different, Alice would have found this side of her lover immensely exciting, but with the gravity of what she had done weighing down on her, the seer found herself suddenly concerned with her future.

Shivering slightly due to the tension that rolled off of her mate in waves increasing her feeling of impending doom, Alice shakily got to her feet while keeping her eyes on anything other than her intimidating Dean.

"Front and center, Miss."

Slowly Jasper unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and began to roll them up as he waited for her to comply, but when she failed to respond the Dean snapped his fingers to gain her attention. He was slightly stunned by the fear that he noted in her darkening eyes and was moved to call this whole thing off. Had he not been safe in the knowledge that he would never harm Alice, Jasper was not sure that he would have found the strength that he needed to push on.

With a single nod he softly commanded, "Right here, Little Lady. Don't make me tell you again."

Jasper tightened the reins on his emotions so as not to influence Alice one way or another. He wanted her to be driven by her own conscience and nothing more. _Maybe a slight bit more_. At his musing, the soldier pulled himself up to his full height and took on a impassive expression to make himself appear a touch more imposing. Jasper knew all to well how to command respect and his gift was never a requirement for that endeavor.

Alice was now standing before him with her head bowed when Jasper barked sharply, "Eyes on me, Miss Brandon."

The girl inhaled sharply at the tone of command as she met his gaze.

"I am appalled with your language and the attitude that you have been exhibiting. My tolerance for both ends now. Are you gonna act like the lady that your parents raised or do you require a reminder of what is expected of you?"

"I can behave." Alice whispered as she shrank back from his stern tone and glanced down at the floor.

Two fingers pressing firmly beneath her jaw brought her head back up to meet his eyes.

"I am well aware of the fact that you can behave, but my question is will you?"

Struggling to not look away, Alice squeaked out a quiet, "Yes, Sir."

The Dean fell silent as he continued to stare into her troubled eyes. He could feel her anxiety continue to rise and just as she was reaching her breaking point he sighed softly and took a step back to give her room to breathe.

Clasping his hands together at the small of his back, Jasper slowly circled Alice making note of each twitch and every shiver that followed his quiet easy footfalls.

Closing the circle, he stepped up behind her and leaned in close enough for her to feel his cool breath on her neck as he faintly whispered in her ear, "I don't believe you."

Alice's eyes widened and her unneeded breath came out in desperate shallow gasps. Every basic instinct told her to run while her logical mind argued against that idea by reminding her that this was Jasper, her lovingly devoted mate. She knew it was only a matter of time before reason lost out to her more primal drive of self preservation and that frightened her even more.

Jasper carefully scanned her distress level as he watched her shudder from the effort that it was taking for her to remain standing still. With the tensing of her muscles as his clue, he quickly calculated the moment that she would make her break and easily caught her around the waist as she took that first running leap towards the door.

Shifting the frightened wildcat around in his arms, Jasper eventually was able to heft her over his shoulder and secure her kicking legs, but he was defenseless against the small fists that pummeled his back.

"Put me down, you, you brute! Let me go!"

"No, ma'am. Not until you've settle down and I can trust you not to run away."

Tipping her further down his back set her off balance and appeared to take some of the fight out of Alice. Her punching ceased immediately while her hands found a new purpose in clinging tightly to the pocket of his faded black jeans.

Jasper smirked slightly and headed towards the bed to properly deal with his miscreant when a sudden searing pain in his right buttock cause his to cry out while his hold momentarily loosened.

Alice spit out the swatch of denim as she wiggled free and raced towards the door, but she had underestimated her mate's determination. Fighting through the pain, he charged after the retreating pixie and reached the door seconds behind his frantic mate. Stretching over her, he slammed his palm against the smooth wood preventing her from opening it and secure her escape.

Spinning around, Alice glanced into his pain blackened eyes and gasped at Jasper's feral expression.

Diving under his arm, she shot towards the window and the promise of freedom that it offered only to be swept off her feet and brought down to the ground. Jasper's body covered her tiny frame to easily hold her in place, but she continued struggling in vain.

"Shhhhh. Easy, Alice. Hush now. You're alright. I'm not angry. You're okay. Calm down, Sweetheart. Nobody is gonna hurt ya. It's okay. Calm down. Come on, baby, calm down."

Jasper cooed to her softly in an attempt to calm his mate while doing his best to ignore the raging fire in his posterior from her envenomed bite. Taking a deep breath, he stilled his mind and focused on tweaking Alice's raw emotions with a blanket of comforting calm.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I knew that I was pushin' ya, but I thought that I had it under control. I know that I shouldn't have been so rough with ya, but ya could 'ave used your safeword once ya got ta bein' uncomfortable."

Alice's struggles were beginning to lessen and she closed her eyes tightly while welcoming her mate's administrations.

"That's it, Alice. You're doin' great."

With her finally still, Jasper rolled off to the side of his mate, wincing as his wounded rump haphazardly connected with the floor. Propping himself up on his elbow, the soldier gently brushed Alice's hair away from her forehead while he patiently waited for her to recover.

"You're alright, Darlin'. You're safe now."

Her eyes still closed, the young girl rolled away from her husband and hid her face as she started to cry.

Hurt and panic took the lead of Jasper's emotions. It torn at his heart to hear his angel cry and this instance was made worse from knowing that he was the cause of her grief.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. Tell me what I can do to make it better. I'll do anything you ask, Sweetpea; you know that. I never meant to hurt you like this. I'll make it up to you somehow."

Shaking her head, she curled up into a ball on her side as venom tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

Tentatively reaching out, Jasper placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and attempted to roll her back towards him, but Alice easily shrugged him off. The Major was surprised to find that she was actively beginning to resist his calming manipulation. Surely she didn't want to suffer like this. With the idea that his mate was too hurt and confused to know what she was doing, Jazzy ramped up the projection of peaceful emotions.

Feeling the stillness encased within a warm wave wash over her and gently settle, Alice shook her head violently. When she began to voice her protest, her voice betrayed her by coming out as a soft whimper.

Trying again, Alice sniffled and drew enough breath to grant her voice volume even though it continued to waver.

"Don't, Jazzy. Don't calm me. I have to do this myself."

As his assistance receded, Alice once again found herself overcome with fear and the guilt of remorse. Struggling against her feelings, she swallowed hard to choke back the worst of her tears.

Scooting up against Jasper, Alice found herself welcomed into her mate's waiting arms. Enveloped in his protective embrace, she calmed down naturally until she had finally regained most of her control.

Inhaling deeply, the girl released the air in a soft sigh as a shiver ran through her.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? I thought you were feeling better." Jasper rubbed her arm tenderly while his expression reflected his concern.

"You're going to whip me."

Jasper's caressing hand stilled as concern for his mate turned into shock at her prediction.

"I would never...," he began in an indignant tone only to have his words interrupted.

"You have to," she stated with conviction before softly adding, "and you will."

"Who says that I have to? I'll never do such a thing, Alice; not to you. Frankly, I don't even think that you need that spanking any longer. Looks to me like you've suffered enough already."

"I ran from you. I hurt you. Daddy wouldn't put up with that. He would take his belt to me and you should do the same." Her final words came out as a soft whine while her tears began anew.

Sitting up with a soft groan, Jasper scooped his mate into his lap allowing her to bury her face against his chest.

"I'm not Papa, Sweetpea. If I were I wouldn't have been so damn ignorant as to frighten you like that. I'm sorry."

"No, Jazzy. I'm sorry that I over reacted and ended up hurting you."

Pulling her back enough to catch her eye, Jasper smiled gently.

"Takes more than a little nip to hurt me, Babydoll, though I do believe that you are going to owe me a new pair of jeans since you air conditioned the seat of these." He tapped her lightly on the tip of her nose and delighted when he received a shy smile in return. Inwardly, Jasper sighed in relief to feel Alice's fear retreating and her mood grow progressively lighter. "I know that shopping is a major chore for you, but you're going to have to just suck it up and accept that as part of your punishment."

"Aww, but, Sir."

"Nope." He shook his head in dismissal of her complaint. "You're not going to get out of this one, Little Lady. I'm sorry, but I feel that you really need to learn your lesson this time. Shopping tomorrow afternoon and I'll accept no excuse for slacking. I'll be expecting a brand new pair of jeans or we will be having words again."

"Yes, Sir. I won't let you down."

"You never could, little one." Jazzy hugged her close and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You never could."

Alice seemed to melt in his arms as she relished the comfort and security that her mate provided, but all too soon her conscience began to nag at her. Nuzzling into his neck, she whispered, "I think it's time."

He pulled back and gazed at her angelic face as he lifted a questioning brow. "For your shopping trip? I thought that was a punch on tomorrow's dance card."

Giving him a faint smile, Alice shook her head. "To take care of our unfinished business." Bravely she reached down and made short work of unbuckling his belt which caused a sly look to come over the cowboy's face.

"You're gonna have to be gentle with me, ma'am, but I like the way you think."

"Dean Hale!" Alice lightly slapped his shoulder as she feigned shock. "Is this how you behave with all your students?"

"Only with my best and brightest."

"Whatever would Doctor Cullen think if he knew that his assistant got fresh with the students?"

"Hmm.. well it looks like you have something to hold over my head now don't you, young lady?"

Cupping her cheek, he kissed her deeply before Alice broke the kiss and got to her feet, pulling his belt from its loops in the process.

Standing over her mate, the girl folded the belt in two before holding the ends out towards him.

"I've been a naughty girl, Dean." Swallowing the venom that abruptly filled her mouth, she cleared her throat. "You have a job to do. I understand that. I won't make it harder on you."

Jasper gritted his teeth as he stiffly rose to take the belt from her hands.

"I won't need this."

Alice wrapped both of her hands around the left hand that held the stern implement.

"Yes. You. Do." She gave him a nod while shimmering tears flooded her eyes. "I've seen it and everything is going to be alright."

"But this isn't my decision so how could you possibly know..."

"Because it's the right decision and you always do what's right. I made up my mind and that's enough for the vision."

Jasper placed his right hand lightly over Alice's to pat her softly.

Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed the darkness to help center him and fortify his courage. When they fluttered back open, he sighed softly while shifting his hand down to her wrist to grip it firmly.

"I've had just about enough of your delay tactics, Missy. You knowingly broke the rules while being fully aware of the consequences. I have no choice, but to fulfill those consequences and all of your foolishness does nothing but make this entire situation worse. These games are at an end, Miss Brandon. Come with me and let's get this over with."

Alice lowered her head as she meekly allowed the Dean to lead her over towards the bed where he sat down with a sharp intake of breath. Shifting his weight to one hip, Jasper placed the belt down next to him before pulling his trouble maker over to stand between his knees. Fixing her with a stern stare, he ignored his own discomfort as he broke into lecture for what he hoped would be the last time.

"Alright, Miss Brandon, the school sanctioned punishment for a first offense of fighting with another student is a toasted behind. Should that not prove to be sufficient motivation to correct your behavior, the next time something like this happens you will be suspended for three days. I've met your father. He's a good man, but I also know that he takes your academics very seriously. He works hard to pay your tuition because he wants you to have only the very best. Your recent conduct is a poor way to show your appreciation for his sacrifice. There is very little doubt in my mind that he would be quite unhappy if your misdeeds were to get you sent home. For your sake, I hope you take the lesson that I'm about to instill to heart. Maybe then you will think twice before becoming involved in another altercation."

"Yes, Sir, " Alice squeaked quietly. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I won't do anything like this again. Promise."

A light tap beneath her chin caused Alice to raise her head until she found herself gazing into the Dean's dark soulful eyes.

"See to it that you keep that promise," he demanded softly.

"Yes, Sir."

Taking her hand once again, Jasper led his young charge over to his left side and eased her down across his lap.

Lifting the hem of her short skirt, he carefully tucked it into the waistband to hold it up and out of the way before a disapproving sound escaped his throat.

"Miss, what is this?" He hooked a finger in the shimmering black satin thong that left nothing to the imagination.

Alice buried her face in the comforter while muttering, "That was not meant for your eyes, Dean Hale."

"Whether is was or wasn't isn't the issue, Miss Brandon. You know that these are not school regulation. We look to educate fine upstanding young women here; not brazen hussies."

Jerking her head out of the bed coverings she glanced back over her shoulder with a hurt expression.

"I'm not a hussy, Sir. They're very comfortable and it is the latest fashion. I am going to be a designer when I graduate so it's only fitting that I explore the latest trends to get a feel for what the public wants."

"Mary Alice Brandon, you might as well be wearing nothing at all."

"I figured that would go against the dress code even more."

A sharp smack fell on her upturned bottom making her yip at the sting before burrowing her head back under the blanket.

"Don't be smart, young lady. What did I say about playing games?"

"But all my teachers say that I'm extraordinarily bright, Dean. It's not like I can help being smart, you know?."

"Hm." Jasper let his hand rest against her basically bear backside while he decided whether to rise to her baiting of not. Deciding to let it go this time rather than continue down the path which only prolonged the inevitable, he quietly informed her, "That will be ten demerits for dress code violation, Miss Brandon. Mind how you rack up those points. If you accrue too many it will be very hard to work them off."

"Ten? Dean, that's not fair. I've only ever gotten five at any one time and that was usually for talking in class."

Jasper smirked as he shook his head. _Now why doesn't that surprise me?_

"That's only because you have somehow managed to wrap the majority of your instructors around your little finger. That is not the case with me, Little Lady. You'll find that I'm not so easily blinded by your charm."

A soft giggling came from under the blanket which Jasper cut off with another blistering swat.

"Owww!"

A small hand reached back to rub out the sting, but the Dean lightly slapped it away as he sternly commanded, "Keep those hands contained. We don't want any mishaps now, do we?"

Shifting her a bit forward, he snaked his right arm around her waist and held onto her tightly.

"Alright, let's see if we can clear that slate before you add anymore to it with your cheeky behavior."

Slowly and methodically, Jasper covered Alice's pert behind with easy firm measured strokes. At first her reaction was fairly sedate, but as the stinging burn began to build the young woman's protests increased accordingly. Each yelp and sniffle tore at the Dean's heart, but with a reminder to himself that this was for her own good, he continued to lay down a slowly smouldering fire upon her rump.

When she began to try to kick her way to freedom, the soldier stretched out his right leg to lower it causing his mate to slip forward so he could wrap his left leg over hers and lock her tightly into position. With her back end slightly higher than her front, he concentrated his efforts on the lower edge of her cheeks where experience had taught him that she would be reminded of this lesson whenever she took a seat for the next few days. With a fire now being stoked on the most sensitive portion of her rear, Alice's wailing increased in volume as she promised a lifetime of good behavior if he would only halt his assault.

"I know that you're going to be my good girl, Mary Alice, because this spanking is going to leave you with a constant remind that you better do just that. There will be no more fighting with Rose or anyone else for that matter. You will act like a lady and not a spoiled princess. Rosalie applied for that position decades before you and one princess in this family is plenty. Am I making myself clear or do you need further incentive?"

"Noooo, " she sobbed as she did her best to escape his indomitable hold, but with the increased sting from a series of swats to her upper thighs, Alice quickly gave up the fight.

As her muscles lost their tension, Jasper felt powerful remorse emanating from the well punished pixie and quickly drove his point home with a few more strokes that gradually lessened in intensity. Soft weeping that broke his heart continued to come from beneath the blanket while he gently freed the hem of her skirt and rubbed her back to calm her. The desire to ease her suffering as only he could nagged at Jasper, but he knew that in the long run that wouldn't be doing his mate any favors. Instead he opted for just some good old-fashioned comfort that came from a light touch and gentle words of reassurance.

"It's all done, Baby. You've settled your debt and that old slate has been washed completely clean. You did good."

Carefully he lifted her up and sat her on his lap while she clung to his shirt with all her strength. With her fist tightly balling up the fabric, Jasper heard stitching give way and sighed quietly as he nuzzled her bowed head.

"Looks like I'm going to need a totally new outfit, Sweetpea and I really liked this shirt and vest, too." He kissed the top of her head before allowing a little sternness to slip back into his tone as he continued. "You, young lady, are going to be paying for it all out of your allowance. Remember, that is just another cobblestone on that road to redemption."

Sniffling softly, Alice glanced up just in time to see him smile as he tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Not done." The words came out in a faint whisper.

"Of course you're done." Jasper pulled her into him to lift her up and rubbed her rump for a second while seemingly lost in thought. "Very well done, actually. Might just be a tad over cooked."

Pulling away from him, Alice slipped off his lap and stood stoically before him as she shook her head and cleared her throat. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, the girl looked into his confused face before simply stating, "I ran."

Jasper leaned his head back and groaned.

"You ran because you were scared. I scared you so that was my fault. You are not in trouble for that."

"Edward ran because he was scared. Emmett has run also. Daddy still held them accountable." She swallowed hard as her eyes traveled over the belt that laid half hidden beneath her mate's leg. "It doesn't matter how scared I was. There is no excuse for turning a punishment session into a foot race."

Jasper combed his hand through his hair while offering up a defeated sigh. He couldn't deny that she was right. He had heard the stories of the sorry outcome of Edward and Emmett's poor choices on those occasions. He did know that Carlisle wouldn't stand for it, but he really felt that she had endured enough. His mind raced to find a compromise that would fulfill Alice's need to be disciplined no differently than the others , but without making him feel like a completely ruthless dictator.

Rubbing his hands over his face before finally rubbing them together in front of himself, Jasper came to a decision.

"Now many steps did you get before I stopped you?"

Alice seemed to struggle with his question for a moment even though her flawless memory made it simple to answer.

"About a half dozen."

Jasper cocked his head as his brow raised. "Fibbing isn't going to get you any more licks so you might as well give it up if that's your plan."

"I'm not fibbing. It was about a half dozen. Actually more like eight steps, but I figured that the lower number would be better."

"Mary Alice, only one foot hit the ground before I caught you."

"The first time." She nodded in agreement. "But after I ... after you lost your grip I covered much more distance. I nearly made it to the window and got away."

_Oh, damn it to hell. I didn't consider that. I'm starting to understand how Papa feels and it majorly sucks.  
_

"You're not going to let me off, are you?" Jasper sighed as he gazed at his mate.

"No, Sir. I earned it just like anyone else would have if they had done what I did. You have a job to do; just like Daddy."

"Just like Daddy." He repeated softly and tried to suppress a sad sigh, but his efforts were in vain.

Picking up the belt, he turned it over in his hands a few times then got to his feet.

"My desk is not nearly wide enough so we're going to have to make do with the bed."

Jasper stacked his pillows at the foot of the bed and motioned for Alice to join him.

"Lean over the pillows and keep your hands as flat on the mattress as you can."

Alice stayed glued to the spot for a moment before slowly shuffling over to the prepared spot on the bed.

_It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Jazzy will make sure that I'm safe. This is only fair and I already know that it's going to be alright._

Taking a deep breath, Alice bent down and laid over the pillows finding that the extra height forced her up on her toes. With her palms flat against the soft surface, she squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered, "I'm ready."

_Wish I could say the same thing. Just like Papa. My respect level for that man just zoomed off the chart. I don't know how he can do this. This is going to hurt me much more than it will hurt my Alice.  
_

Thinking about the lack of layered protection, Jasper groaned to himself before wrapping the belt around his hand so only a short length remained. Stepping up to Alice's side, he placed his right hand on her lower back using the least about of pressure that he could muster to keep her in position while lining the belt up against the seat of her skirt.

"That will be six strokes; one for each step you took in trying to run away from your lesson. I want you to count them off for me."

"Yes, Sir."

Jasper chewed on his bottom lip as he steeled his nerves.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she whispered softly while leaning her head against her arm for comfort.

The first stroke made Alice jump, but she realized that had her bottom not already been sore it likely wouldn't have hurt much at all. It was clear that Jasper was pulling his punches. He was just as scared as she was and the pixie found that knowledge seemed to help a great deal in settling her nerves.

"One, Sir."

The next stroke fell just below the first overlapping it slightly. Where the lines met the sting was much more intense taking Alice's breath away for a moment before she was able to gasp, "Two."

The third was expertly placed above the first creating another slight overlap with the same resulting sting.

The tears that she had been trying to hold at bay sprang to her eyes at the fourth stroke blurring her vision while she struggled to release the comforter from her tight fists.

Jasper brushed a tear out of his own eye before sending the fifth flick of the belt snapping against the lower edge of his mate's sparsely protected backside.

Even though it was impossible, it felt as though his heart had constricted painfully in his chest sending him into cardiac arrest. The soldier swore then and there that he would never take a belt to his wife every again. He also vowed to try harder at accepting that there would be times when Carlisle was put in the position where he would need to punish Alice. Jasper knew that following through with this couldn't be any easier on his compassionate leader than it was on him and the last thing that Carlisle needed was his fool ass getting in the way and making it harder.

When the sixth stroke landed hard across the center of Alice's rump with more force than the previous five, she gasped loudly before completing the count in a whimper as her tears began to flow.

Jasper let the coil of leather fall forgotten onto the floor while he scooped up his wife and laid down on the bed with her in his arms. She cried softly into his shirt, soaking it with sticky venom tears. The soldier's own pain was forgotten while he tended and comforted his mate.

"You were much braver than Em or Eddie and now you don't ever have to go through that again. I promise that I'll never scare you like that and make you run. You know, I think I should have been the one bent over the bed since it really was all my fault."

Alice rubbed her face against his chest as she shook her head.

"Not your fault and I wasn't brave at all." She hiccuped softly while fighting her tears."You went easy on me. You didn't whip me as hard as Daddy whipped Emmy or Edward."

"Maybe not, but I gave you what you deserved; no more and no less." He pushed her back and kissed her forehead before hugging her to him once again. "You can take that to the bank, little girl. Papa wouldn't have been any harder on you either."

"Because I'm a girl."

"Because what you did wasn't that bad. You got a proper spanking for fighting with Rose. I didn't go any easier on you than Papa has gone on me when Em and I have gotten carried away. Think what you will, Sweetpea, but you're going to be feeling that for a while."

He could tell from her emotional bearing that she was not convinced and was mildly surprised when she didn't offer a rebuttal. Taking that as a good sign, he rested his head against the top of hers as he continued.

"Now as far as that strapping goes." Leaning back to catch her eye, he brushed a tear from her cheek. "Yeah, I could have been a little harder, but there was really no point. The lesson was already learned considering that you were twisting my arm to whoop up on you for being naughty and trying to run away. Discipline is meant to teach a lesson. If the lesson is learned, which it was, then the discipline has been successful and doesn't need to be any worse. That's one thing that I've learned from Papa."

His brow suddenly furrowed as he appeared to be pondering something.

"What is it, Jazzy?"

"Papa has been trying to get that through my head for years. Now that the shoe is on the other foot, it finally makes sense." His expression lightened a bit as he refocused on his petite pixie. "I think I owe someone an apology. I never realized just how hard Papa's job is and I sure haven't made it any easier."

Sniffling softly, Alice placed a tiny hand on her mate's cheek and smiled.

"I don't think Daddy ever expected it would be easy to head up this family. He just loves us enough to accept us like we are, faults and all."

"Yeah, he does that." Jasper thought for a few more moments before he smiled at his mate. "Well, young lady, I hope that you've learned a valuable lesson because I don't want to have to call you back to the office for a repeat session anytime soon."

"My tush hurts plenty enough, Dean, so I think it's safe to say that I got the point. I think I owe Rose an apology for the way I acted. Maybe she would like to go shopping with me tomorrow."

"I think it would be nice to invite her. Not sure how she's going to feel after her talk with Mama, but I think that she will appreciate knowing that there are no hard feelings from this camp."

"I'll do that right away." Alice curled a lock of Jasper's hair around her finger as she hummed quietly.

"Just what are you thinking on now?"

"Oh only that I think that I might have to curb my complaints about my disciplinarian having gone soft."

"Darlin', whenever you're around the last word that can ever describe me is soft."

"Jazzy!"

"You know, I think that apology can wait just a little while longer. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know." Alice tapped her finger against her chin before a smile exploded across her face. "Maybe for just a little while, but you have to remember that my bottom is sore."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to make you forget all about that sore bottom."

Jasper gave his mate a wink before pulling the blanket over the both of them as Alice's musical laughter filled the room.

* * *

Esme stood at the foot of the stairs with her head cocked listening intently for a few moments before walking back over to join her mate as he reclined on the couch watching a movie.

Turning the volume up on the tv, she settled into Carlisle's arms with a contented sigh.

"I think that worked well."

"Do you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well don't you? It gave you a night off and it put some things into the proper perspective for our soldier. Do you disagree, Dr. Cullen?"

"I think that you took a big chance in putting Jasper into that situation, but as long as it worked out in the end, I have no reason to complain." He kissed his wife passionately before quirking a brow. "And what of Rosalie?"

"I took care of our little flower and I would say that she sees things a little differently now. I was hoping that Em would have stepped up so he would have had a chance to learn the same lesson as Jasper, but that apparently wasn't meant to be."

"You would have stood a better chance of having Rose correct Emmett. That big bear has been declawed and defanged by love and knows all too well who calls the shots in that relationship."

Esme sadly nodded in agreement.

"Well at least, Jazz should be on his best behavior for a while and with school letting out for the summer that minor miracle will pay off greatly in the long run."

"Em and Rose are planning on taking a cruise late next month so that will keep them out of the house for a couple of weeks which should ease tensions before things can get too bad. I know that they all love each other, but sometimes the children really do need a little break from all the sibling love. Absence does indeed tend to make the heart grow fonder when it comes to our brood."

"Hmm, maybe we could book some sort of vacation for the other three as well. That way we can enjoy a bit of at home vacation of our own." Esme purred softly as she snuggled against her mate. "Imagine. Just the two of us doing whatever we fancy when and where ever we fancy doing it without anyone getting offended."

Carlisle smiled brightly as he glanced down at his cunning wife. "Mmm. Now that does sound like a wonderful plan, Mrs. Cullen. I wonder if we can pull off a romp in Edward's room. The panoramic view would make such a lovely backdrop."

Esme giggled as she picked some lint off the cuff of the doctor's shirt. "I think Edward would be absolutely horrified."

"Well then at least we can make use of the backseat of the Volvo. It has more room than my car and the seats are heated."

Doing her best to ignore her husband's inappropriate suggestions, Esme quietly pondered for a few moments before an idea struck.

"You know, they have been talking about wanting to take a trip to Las Vegas for some time. This could be the perfect timing for them to enjoy Sin City."

"I don't know, Esme," Carlisle began in a skeptical tone. "There are so many things that they could get into there. Vegas is such a public spectacle as it is and keep in mind that we are talking about our children."

"Oh please, Carlisle. They will be just fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**AN** **2 **(because sometimes one just isn't enough): Yes, Esme, what could possibly go wrong? Not like Emmett could get his head stuck in a giant vagina or anything like that. Of course not. That would be silly.

Just want to thank y'all for continuing to put up with my weirdness. I promise that I'll be back to what passes as normal for me soon. Looking to finish off DTTD and then finally put an end to Jazzy shifting that woodpile all over Eleazar's yard. o.O Poor dear as been at that for a good while. Thank God vampires don't get tired, but you have to think that he's learned his lesson by now.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta Splinter who has to put up with the worst of my insanity. I've no idea how she manages.

Side note for edwarian1901 and rubyblue100: Jazz did keep his pants on, but we still got skin exposure of the cowboy rump AND he wasn't even the one in trouble. Does that count or must the pants completely go? ;-)


End file.
